The rehabilitation of the juvenile probationer is of major national concern. A number of intervention models and programs have been proposed, funded, carried out and extensively reported, however, few of these strategies have been shown to be 1) effective when compared to controls, 2) practical or efficient when compared with the existing available alternatives, and 3) packageable for adequate national dissemination for use by other professionals or lay-persons. This research proposal is an attempt to further develop and refine an established model which shows promise of meeting the three aforementioned criteria. It is a research and demonstration project aimed at: 1. Extending and refining the Family Training Program model for home-based treatment of the juvenile probationer. 2. Providing extensive comparisons between this intervention model and traditional probation. 3. Providing data on the cost effectiveness of the model. 4. Extensively probing parameters effecting parental cooperation with the model. 5. Demonstrating that a package can be developed for large scale dissemination of the model.